Fairy Tail Gone and back
by SJJNATSU
Summary: Natsu was kicked out by almost everyone he trusted and cares about Please read im no good at summries
1. chapter 1

I do not own fairytail or any of its characters

Please leave your opinions on my story

Enjoy

No one POV...

Natsu was coming back from training intensely and learning new attacks that he was excited to show Erza and possibly beat Gray . When he approached the guild ,he started having a bad feeling."hmm eh it's nothing" he said to himself. He pushed open the guild doors and everybody looked at him with glares or nervous looks. "Hey guys I'm back" Natsu said looking at everybody with a confused look. " Umm what's up?". "Natsu" Erza said walking towards him. " Oh hey Erza why is everybody acting so weird?". Erza then requiped a sword and tried to cut Natsu , but Natsu managed to step back and miss the blade by an inch. " hey what was that for" Natsu said surprised and a bit annoyed. She just continued to attack him and he was trying somewhat his best to dodge her attacks until one of them grazed him in the arm. " hey what's your deal". As fire appeared on his fists and was about to fight back until he heard master makorov. " Natsu that is enough" he yelled angrily. "Why is gramps in a bad mood?" Natsu thought. "Natsu the guild has decided to ban you from fairytail" makarov said looking at him. Masters words took a moment to register to Natsu. "B-But why are you banning me from fairytail?" He said shocked and confused. " we tired of you causing destruction and chaos to the guild and to the towns and city's of fiore" Erza said sounding annoyed. Natsu looked at everyone wanting to know if this was a prank but their looks didn't show it." Isn't that what I do almost everyday why suddenly be angry about this now"?he asked. Natsu looked at Lucy and she just looked at him not showing any emotion and said "I'm tired of you just coming and ruining the missions we take and barging in my room". He turned to Wendy who was looking nervous and looked away.

"Now leave Natsu and never come back here again" . "But what about happy?" Natsu said seeing happy sitting next to Lucy. " I'd rather be with Lucy then with you" happy said eating his fish thinking this was a prank and the guild wouldn't actually ban Natsu. Natsu lowered his head his hair covering his eyes. "Get out of here" smirked Gray as he heard what they were saying to him while he walked in thinking he would be the main attention now that Natsu left. Natsu turned around and headed toward the doors. When he turned his head a bit,everyone turned pale and it even frightened Erza a bit. Natsu had the exact same look when future rouge killed future Lucy. You are going to regret it he said walking out of the guild doors and into the streets of magnolia.

Finished with the first chapter sorry if it sucks it's my first story and I want to improve so let me know what you guys thought about it

I'll try and finish the second chapter

See ya


	2. Two

Sorry couldn't come up with a name for the chapter

Here's the second part

Natsus POV

Those memories were playing again and again in my head as I was laying against a tree. Tch I said with my eyes still closed. "Hey Natsu , finally found you" said a voice I recognized instantly. " oh hey Romeo" i said calmly opening my left eye slightly. He stood next to me looking annoyed. "What are you doing here lazing around I thought we were gonna train" he said crossing his arms. "Ok ok let's go then" I said standing up. As I stretched my arms I remembered when Romeo and I left Fiore.

Flashback.

I was packing my things when I heard a knock on my door. I turned and looked at the door. Who would be looking for me, definitely not anyone from the guild. Part of me didn't want me to open the door, another was curious about who was at the door until I heard someone yell through the door. "Natsu please open up I know you are here" the person shouted. I stopped and looked at the door again. I knew that voice ...it was Romeo!. Now that I remember Romeo wasn't there when the guild kicked me out. I went to open the door and when I opened it, I saw Romeo in tears. " Natsu is it true? Did Fairytail really kick you out". He said in a frightened voice. I looked at him and felt sadness. Sad because I would probably never see Romeo again in a long time or maybe Never. I sighed " it's true I'm no longer part of the guild". He started Crying, then looked at me and said something that shocked me. " then I want to come with you" . "B-But w-w-why"? "Because your like a big brother to me and I want to stick with you and see you get stronger and I want to be strong too" he said with determination in his eyes. " but your dad" I said . " he said it ok as long as I'm fine. He and uncle and some other guild members weren't happy that they kicked you out". Most of them were doing jobs and we just heard that they kicked you out". " oh I see"I said feeling somewhat relieved that some people didn't hate me. " well then let's go then" I said smiling at him. He smiled "really"? . " yeah and then you and me are gonna get stronger and maybe teach you some dragonslayer magic". "Alright"!! He said excitedly jumping up and down.

Flashback end

It had been 4 years since we left. Romeo and I have been traveling going wherever our feet took us. While also doing intense training. Romeo had gotten a whole lot stronger to where I'm sure he could match possibly Erza or Laxus. "Alright ready Romeo, Remember no holding back" I said my hands lighting up with flames. "Got it Natsu" Romeo responded lighting up his left hand with purple fire and other with orange flames that I had taught him so in other words fire dragon slayer magic. I got into a fighting stance. "Heh" I said grinning. Romeo also grinned as we both dashed at each other and collided fist causing a explosion of flames. We both started throwing punches at each other and blocking each other attacks. I leaped back and sucked up flames. "FIRE DRAGON ROAR" i yelled shooting a torrent of red and orange flames at Romeo. " he put his hands together and yelled " PURPLE FIRE DRAGON BRILLIANT FLARE" throwing a ball of purple and orange fire. Both our attacks collided and flames went everywhere. Then Romeo cane dashing out of the flames ready to attack me. "FIRE DRAGON FLARE IRON FIST". He punched me right in the jaw sending me flying into the trees crashing right through a few of them. "Lucky shot" I muttered as I got up. " alright my turn" I yelled as I sprinted towards him covering my body with flames "FIRE DRAGON IRON FIST" arching my arm back and leaped at him.Romeo crossed his arms together as I punched him sliding him back a few feet. I wasted no time attacking him again. "FIRE DRAGON WING ATTACK" striking him in the chest with my arms covered in flames. "Gah!" Romeo yelled in pain as he flew back a few feet. "Heh I win" I said getting up from my knees. Romeo staggered to get up and was panting. "I'm not done yet Natsu" . His Hands covered in bright red and orange flames. "CRIMSON LOTUS : EXPLODING FLAME BLADE" He yelled shooting a torrent of flames at me. I opened my mouth and began to suck up the flames. As I finished I looked at Romeo. "Crap forgot we could do that"he said as he fell to the ground. I walked over to where he was. I grinned at him "you really gotten stronger Romeo". He smiled back " thanks but I want to get stronger. "Let's head back to camp" helping him stand up. We began to walk back to our camp.

Finished finally sorry if it's short


	3. Return

"Oh welcome back Natsu, welcome back Romeo" Demi said as she was cooking. "Hey Demi" Romeo said Smiling. I waved at her. Demi was a 16 year old girl with light brown wavy hair that reached her shoulders, black eyes that showed kindness and fondness. She was slim and was wearing black leggings a simple shirt and a pair of sandals. We had met Demi when Romeo and I were traveling through the mountains. We saw fire and blue and black energy shooting in the sky and explosions. We raced over to see what it's was and we saw Demi struggling against a group of dark mages that were circling around her. Romeo saw what was happening and raced over to save her . Long story short Romeo burned those mages to a crisp and Demi was at first scared of us until Romeo told her we weren't going to harm her. Demi joined us on our traveling and we have been a trio ever since. When we later asked if she used magic , she said she was a fire make mage. Showing us she put her hands in the position that gray used to cast his ice magic and produced a sword made completely out of fire and during that time I was hungry I asked her if I could hold it and she said I could burn myself and I said I would be fine aaannnnnddd then I ate her sword. She was really shocked I ate it . I told her I was a fire dragon slayer and I could consume flames. So that's we started off and truth be told we all enjoyed each other's company.

" hey Demi is lunch ready yet" asked Romeo. " Yeah I'm really hungry right about now" I said as we sat down on chairs Demi made with her magic. Fire didn't affect us so why not. " no not yet guys" Demi said. " but we're so hungry" I complained. She turned around and put her hands together "FIRE MAKE : FIRE BOULDER" producing a giant ball of fire to appear in front of us. " there that should keep you satisfied until lunch, I know how much both of you can eat" she giggled. "Heheh" Romeo said rubbing his neck. I began to suck up the flames. " hey save some for me" Romeo said beginning to suck up the flames.

AFTER LUNCH

I was laying on the grass with Romeo and Demi watching the clouds pass by. " hey Natsu ?" Romeo said sitting up. "Yeah what's up" I said with my eyes closed. " umm well" he said sounding a bit nervous. I looked at him "something wrong ?" I asked . " well I was wondering if we could go to Magnolia and visit my dad". I shot up and looked at him with a surprised face. " before you say anything let me explain" he said putting his arms in front of him. " I haven't seen him in four years and I'm worried about how he's doing since I'm not with him and I miss him and uncle. I know you don't want to go back there but can we at least visit him for a bit?". I looked at the ground deciding what to do. I mean they didn't want me there but part of me wanted to go. I then remembered what I said before I left there " your gonna regret it" . I grinned , "sure buddy we can go visit your old man". " this is also a perfect chance for me to pay them back for abandoning me and kicking me out" I said looking at the sky. " Romeo looked at him for a moment then smiled. " i can also see how strong I've become too". " yeah guys aren't you worried that they might recognize you" commented Demi listening to the conversation. " don't worry it's been four years since we left, we look way different than we did before" it was true . Romeo had gotten more muscular and taller, his hair was longer that reached his eyes. My hair was longer as well it reached my shoulders and covered my eyes when I lower my eyes. My body was more toned and more muscular than before. " yeah but what about your hair color Natsu"? She asked sitting up " I'll put on a hood , I want to surprise them and see what happens when I ask about my self". " when can we leave Natsu" Romeo asked in a happily manner knowing he was gonna see his dad that he hadn't seen in years. "How about tomorrow" I said. "Alright I can't wait" he said getting up " I'm gonna start getting things ready for tomorrow" he said as he ran off. I looked at Demi as she was looking at Romeo with a tint of pink in her cheeks. I've known for a while that she had a crush on him. I decided to tease her. " so when are you gonna confess to him"? I said smirking a bit. She turned around quickly and looked at me with her face red. " I-I-I don't know what your talking about" she stuttered looking at the ground. " yuuuuoooo lllliiikkkkeee hiiiiimmm". "S-shut up" she said getting up. " I'm gonna go get our things ready for tomorrow too and ran off. I could've sworn I saw her smile a bit. " I got up and started walking back. " watch out fairytail here I come" i muttered as a flash of red appeared in my eyes.

Aaaannnndd done ...I feel I made some mistakes in this chapter oh well later


	4. Author note

i wanted to inform that I'm going to try and make this a Natsu x levy ship maybe Juvia too

Why I chose this is because I wanted to see how far I can go with that ship so I'm sorry gajeel x levy fans . That's what I wanted to inform u guys about and don't worry I'm finishing or almost halfway done with the next chapter so until next time see ya

Ps I'm gonna try and make them longer too also it's on Wattpad too


	5. Suprise fairytail

Fairy tail Guild

Today like every other day was the same since Natsu left fairy tail... quiet. People at first seemed happy that Natsu had left and they could have some peace but soon they had started to miss the usual loud and cheerfulness that the dragon slayer had always brought to the guild. Guild brawls barely broke out anymore. Bit by bit the guild started regretting on kicking out the pink haired fire mage. There were guild members that were thinking of Natsu right now. Lissana was less cheerfull than usual, when she first heard that Natsu had left she was heart broken and had locked herself in her room and cried for hours it wasn't until her siblings had managed to calm her down. Ever since she had been disappointed on happy for not supporting Natsu, the person that had raised him,cared for him. Instead he had left Natsu for simply fish and living comfortably with Lucy.

Elfman was enraged that the guild would do something like this to Natsu and yelled out that Natsu was a true man and that this guild wasnt manly anymore. Mira had regretted on doing a mission on that day since it had been a while and instead stayed and support Natsu. Gajeel fared no better, he seemed surprised that the guild was actually capable of doing something like this. " Levy although didn't show it at the guild was crushed. When she arrived in her room she fell on her bed crying the entire night. Although she had liked gajeel a bit and many at the guild thought she was into him , she had fallen for Natsu as well. He didn't make fun of her when they were kids for liking to read. He sometimes asked levy to read a story to him back then and always made her smile and laugh when he was around. Levys and Natsus Favorite book was the Dragon and Princess.

(Flashback)

"Hey levy"

"Yeah Natsu"?

Levy and Natsu were sitting in the corner reading their favorite book. Have you ever thought what it would be like if we were like them in the book"? Asked Natsu.

"Hmm I guess so" levy responded looking at Natsu questionably." Why"?

Natsu grinned with his eyes closed. "Cause if we were the dragon and princess like in the book I would always be happy spending time with a princess like you". Levy blushed at Natsus statement

D-Dont say something l-l-like that N-Natsu" she stuttered while looking away trying to hide her blush. "Why not levy i mean it you know" Natsu said while telting his head to the side a bit.

(Flashback ends)

For the past Four years Levy had spent most of her time with gajeel doing missions and not team shadowgear since they also had helped in wanting Natsu gone.

Juvia lessened chasing after Gray some. She thought maybe he could finally notice her and not spend his time fighting Natsu. Instead Grey and decided to spend more time with Lucy and go on missions with her. What made her stop chasing after him and hope for a relationship was when he announced he was dating Lucy and the guild cheered for them completely unaware of a water mage leaving the guild hall to cry and feel lonely once more. Gajeel had helped her move on with the help of levy and Mira.

Today was another calm quiet day at the guild but did little did anyone know that that was going to change

Magnolia station)

Three figures walked out of the train...well more like one walked out while the other two stumbled and fell to the ground holding their mouths trying not to throw up. " Frickin motion sickness I just had to get it too" Romeo mumbled struggling to get up. "I'm never getting on a train again"said a pink haired fire dragon Slayer. "Oh get up you two"said the Fire Make mage called Demi. Or we'll spend wasting most of the time here guys"."k give us a minute" Romeo replied. Minutes later after recomposing themselves they looked around as they walked through Magnolia.

" Hey Natsu"

Yeah buddy" Natsu said looking at romeo. "Do you still hate fairy tail? Natsu stopped and looked at him "of course I do after what they did and kicked me out for what I usually do".

I mean yeah but maybe they changed a bit and feel bad for what they did,also there's people there that didn't want you gone ...do you hate them too"? Natsu looked up and said calmly " of course not that let's me know that I have true friends there" . "Well then how about forgiving them not suddenly but maybe bit by bit to see how they are doing and see if they want you or not"?

Natsu sighed and looked at him. Natsu thought about maybe hurting them letting them know his pain ,rage for leaving him. He thought if some of his friends that maybe missed him like Mira ,lissana, levy...levy. Natsu missed her terribly. Her smile, her laughter. He sighed "Fine but this is the only chance". Romeo smiled that maybe Natsu was willing to forgive the Guild. " Then what are we waiting for LETS GO! And with that the trio walked nearer and nearer to the Guild.

Guild hall)

"Hey levy let's go on a job" said Jet and Droy with unison. "Sorry guys but i'd rather stay here and read for a bit" said levy who was sitting down at one of the tables holding a book. " Aww come on we haven't done a job together as team shadowgear in a long time levs " jet said hoping she would say yes. "Sorry guys but no" she said looking back at her book hoping that would end the conversation. Jeg and Droy walked to the entrance brooding about how they were going to impress levy if she wasn't with them. They were about to exit when the doors suddenly slammed open hitting them both and sending them flying across the guild and slamming into a table and breaking it.

"Hey what the--" the guild members turned to the door to see three figures at the entrance. One had a hood on while wearing a black sleeveless muscle shirt,along with slightly baggy cargo pants while at the bottom, the legs were covered up to the knee with black combat boots. He also had white bandages covering his forearms. Finishing it was a white scarf around his waist like a sash.

There was a young girl that was wearing black leggings with knee high boots. She was wearing a slightly brown baggy sweater with her hoodie off showing her loose brown wavy hair. The teen in front of the two looked quite familiar. He was sporting a black hoodie with his sleeves up to his elbows, dark blue combat pants with pockets to the sides, and black sneakers. He had black messy hair that was a bit bright when light reflected off it. He looked tanned not to dark but not light a perfect tan if you called it his forearms looked ripped for his age like if he had trained intensely for years. The guild was silent while looking at the newcomer's.

"Hey guys long time no see" the black haired teen said while smiling. " Huh who are you" asked a random guild member.

"Huh don't you guys recognize me?" He asked "it's me Romeo"

"...EEEEHHH" the entire guild shouted in disbelief. "Hehe" Romeo chuckled while rubbing the back of his head sheepishly. " Romeo... Son is that really you" Macao said as he came up to his son while tearing up to see his only son in four years. " Hey da-" he began before he was cut off from his father as he was crushed into a hug. " My son is BACK" he shouted happily while tears streamed down his face. The guild stood quiet while this happened before they erupted into cheers." D-dad I can't breathe" Romeo managed to choke out. As he was released from his hug he was caught in another one by wakaba. " It's so good to see you Romeo you grew up I hardly recognised you" he said as he let Romeo go. " Hehe yeah it's good to see you as well Uncle Waka".

Come on let's go see the master about your return" Macao said while holding his sons shoulder. " Ok but let me get my friends first he said as he motioned for the other two to come with him.

Soon all three stood in front of Makarov who was sitting on the counter of the bar. " Romeo my boy it's good to see you, you certainly have grown that's for sure" he said as he looked at him and smiled like a grandfather would to his children. " Yeah been a while huh" he grinned. " Hey Mira still working at the bar huh" Romeo stated while turning to the counter to see the white barmaid smiling at him warmly. " Indeed it's nice to see you again, your father was quite upset when you left leaving a note saying you were going on a training trip all of a sudden. The guild was quite surprised as well". " Sorry about that didn't mean to scare you guys". " Wheres gray and Erza and the others?"

They went out on a job and will be back later in the afternoon" Mira responded. " Oh ok dang I really wanted to see Wendy and Carla". Hey Romeo who are your two companions, especially the young lady" the master said while having a perverted face while he looked at Demi. "Hmph perverted old man"she said looking away. "Hey quit it Gramps" He glared at him. " But these are my friends Demi and..." He falterd looking at Natsu who was quiet the entire time with his hood on the hide his pink hair and cover partially his face.he looked at Natu looking at him for permission to say his identity or not. Natsu sighed and smiled at Romeo mouthing " I got this". He smiled and nodded. Natsu turned and looked at Makarov then turned to face the Guild. " Been a long time Fairy Tail" he stated while looking around spotting gajeel, lissana, Juvia, and levy. He gazed his eyes a bit longer at her but continued. He slowly pulled down his hood revealing his pink hair then when he completly had his hood down he looked up and said " Suprise Fairy Tail"

Time seemed to slow down as the guild saw the Pink haired dragon slayer since he left. Levys eyes widened as she saw the person who she missed dearly and friend who she couldn't help. Tears sprung from the corner of her eyes as she covered her mouth to stop a sob from coming out. Gajeel looked suprised with his eyes widened a bit before he grinned "heh no wonder he smelled familiar" he thought.

" N-Natsu is it really you" asked a tearfull Lissana hoping this wasn't a fake dream and this was really him. " Hey Lissana oh hey you grew your hair out a bit" he said as he did his trademark grin at her. That's all it took before she rushed and tackled him into a hug sobbing into his chest. The guild seemed to shake out of it's suprise and start whisper- ing " No way Natsu back" " wasn't he kicked out of the guild though" " yeah but this guild hasn't been the same without him, maybe he'll come back and join again" " yeah butts that's the Masters desicion though". Natsu turned and faced Makarov and Mira who were looking at him with tears in their eyes while holding Lissana. " Yo" he said looking at them with a small smile on his face. " Hello Natsu I see you've been fine these days " Mira smiles with tears in the corners of her eyes. " Natsu my boy how are you" master said finally looking at the Man who he had regretted kicking out the past years slowly. " Eh been ok I guess I've been training hard with Romeo and Demi'' Natsu shrugged. "Gihi so you've gotten stronger have you Salamander let's see how strong you've gotten" stated Gajeel as he walked over to him." Oh hey Rust Bucket longtime no see, and I bet I'm way stronger than you now" Natsu smirked while looking at gajeel look pissed about the nick name. He lightly pushed Lissana away as she pouted cause she was starting to get comfortable. Before they could fight , levy came and walked to face Natsu. They stared at each other for what seemed like a eternity to them but levy broke it when she hugged Natsu all of a sudden and burried her face into his chest as she wrapped her arms around him. He slightly blushed at her display but wrapped his arms slowly around her small form." I'm glad your back" she mumbled while tears slowly streaked down her face. He closed his eyes and rested his face into her hair. "Me too" he said quiet ly so only she heard." I missed you". She lightly blushed at how sincere and honest he sounded and it made her feel warm inside.

They were disrupted when he heard a familiar red heads voice suddenly shout "NATSU what is the meaning of this"

Aaaaannndddd done phew that was a bit longer than most like I promised

Btw I'm gonna start another story soon so be on the lookout for that two

Anyway see ya like always


	6. 2vs2

Heya how you guys doing so here's the chapter and well let's get to it

There stood in the entrance of the guild was Erza. Along next to her was the ice make mage "Gray FullBuster" and celestial mage "Lucy Heartfilia" and Though Natsu knew who she was was a bit surprised at how much she grew was the sky dragon slayer "Wendy Marvell". It was so quiet and tense that somebody could cut it with a knife. This was broken when Natsu suddenly found himself on his butt. "What the-" Natsu said as he looked down. On his lap, crying her eyes out was Wendy. "N-N-N-N-Naaaatttsssuuu" she cried out hugging him tightly on the waist with her face buried in her stomach. Everybody else was erily quiet watching the scene wondering what was gonna happen. Natsu slowly pulled her face away from her and looked at her with his bangs shadowing his eyes. Wendy looked at him with fear showing in her eyes and tears falling down her face. "N-Natsu "? She said with fear laced in her voice. People tensed and readied themselves if anything bad was gonna happen. "Wendy" Natsu said slowly, "y-yes" she asked. Natsu lifted his head and showed that he was doing his famous grin. "Look at you, you really grew huh". Tears started to stream down her face but these were tears of happiness. "H-Hai Natsu-San" she stuttered cheerfully. Natsu ruffles her hair a bit before standing up and helped Wendy up. Natsu turned to face the rest of his former friends, but his face was erased of happiness and replaced with no emotion. "Long time no see Scarlet" he simply said . Erza frowned at this and Walked up to him. "WHERE WERE YOU ALL THIS TIME NATSU!!" She suddenly yelled and raised her fist to strike him. Before it made contact with him, he caught her wrist and held it firmly crushing her gauntlet slightly. He looked at her with fire burning though his eyes. " who are you to suddenly strike whenever you want to" he growled. Erza stood in complete shock while the guild also stood stunned at the display they were watching. He released his grip on her wrist and everyone saw he left imprints there. "Besides" he said coldly while standing next to Romeo and Demi "you were one of the main people who yelled at me to leave but yet you demand where I was the entire time ,seriously Titania". She just stood there with embarrassment and didn't say a word. "Hey Flame brain seriously though were are curious really" Gray said while walking up to him. Natsu turned to him and looked at him blankly. "Hello to you too ice-shit" he said plainly. "And I was out of Fiore for the past four years if you want to know". " Hmph I bet you're still weak" Gray said smugly wanting to fight Natsu to see if he got stronger or not.

Natsu turned to face him his slightly long hair shading his top face while showing his eyes that stared into Gray intently "you want to find out"? He challenged him. "Hell yeah I want to I bet you haven't changed at all" gray responded. Natsu turned around and looked at everyone. "who else want to fight" he asked. Suddenly a group appeared in front of him consisting of Gajeel ,Laxus , Elfman, Erza , and Surprisingly Wendy. Natsu looked at them and turned to Romeo and Demi your also fighting Romeo. "What why" he asked surprised.

"Don't you want to show your dad how strong you've gotten Romeo?" Demi said elbowing him a bit. "Mmmm fine" he said agreeing.

Outside of guild

Soon people had heard of the fight fairytail was gonna have and had set an fighting area for them to compete. Natsu along with Romeo stood near to each other and looked at the challengers. They had set themselves into two man teams . Gajeel and Gray , Laxus and Elfman , and finally Erza and Wendy. First up was Gajeel and Gray as they walked towards them they had smirks on their faces thinking this would be a victory for them. " ready to show them what you got Romeo?" Natsu asked as he turned to his companion. " yeah I'm ready , don't worry I'll make sure we win he said confidently. " good cause if not we lose all our jewel on the bets" Natsu responded while looking towards the betting board they had set up many people had bet for the fairy tail mages while few bet for Natsu and Romeo. "Huh" they sweat dropped. " I'm Fighting Natsu"!! No I'm fighting salamander"!! They looked over and saw that both Gray and Gajeel were arguing on who would fight Natsu. "Fine rock paper scissors".

"Haha yes" "damn it" Gray had won and was grinning at Natsu feeling pumped while Gajeel was looking at his hand grumbling. " you guys done bickering so we can start already" Romeo called out. " Hell yeah" Gray responded getting into his usual stance. "Hmph show me how strong you are kid" Gajeel said getting ready. "Gladly" Romeo responded while sliding his left foot back and got into a fighting stance. Natsu simply shifted his foot to the right and crouched a-bit while lifting his arms upwards a bit. " Alright let's show what we got".

At the stands*

"I wonder how Romeo going to do" Makorov said thoughtfully. "Obviously my sons gonna kick ass" Macao proudly shouted excitedly. " I think so as well" Wakaba added. " we will have to just wait and see" Erza said while standing next to the master and watching them intently, especially Natsu since she could definitely see he had changed. Meanwhile Levy was sitting next to Juvia. "I hope they all perform well" Levy said to the water mage while waiting for them to start. " Juvia hopes so too". " Hey guys" Wendy said as she sat next to them. " "hey Wendy, oh by the way you should pay extra attention to the fight so you can see how they fight and prepare yourself for your fight" Levy said wanting the sky dragon slayer to perform well. " I know and I can't wait to see how they do" she responded excited. " especially Romeo aye Wendy ~" Juvia teased. Levy and Juvia lightly laughed as they watched Wendy's face turn beet red.

Not far off from them a certain female fire mage heard this and couldn't help but feel irritated and jealous.

back to the fight*

"Fighters ready"! Max shouted as he was referee. " they nodded, " well then fighters..." they clenched their fist and looked at each other steadily. " FIGHT"

"Gray immediately rushed to to Natsu " Alright Natsu , let's go"!! Planting his fist to his palm he yelled out his spell ICE MAKE:LANCE . Spears of ice shoot out of his hands and speeds toward Natsu. Natsu calmly watches the ice coming towards him and when they were within range he lifted his hand towards them and heated his hand up to an incredible temperature and grays attack melted within seconds. Gray just looked at him shocked while growing irritated. " really Gray that all you got I would've thought you got stronger these last few years."

" Shut up Im just getting started" Gray once again started his Magic while pouring more power into it.

" Damm" said Gajeel while looking at the fight between the fire and ice mage. "Hey you should pay attention to yourself instead of the fight" Romeo said appearing in front of him and throwing a purple mixed with orange flame coated fist towards him. Gajeel barely managed to block the attack making him skid back a few feet.

" Atta Romeo!!" Yelled Macao from the stands. Romeo charged to Gajeel once again setting his hands on fire again. "Heh show me what you got kid" said Gajeel while running towards him in response. He swung his arm yelling IRON DRAGON: PILLAR. Swing his attack downward on Romeo. Romeo smirked while going for a upper cut to block his attack yelling PURPLE FLAME DRAGON: Iron Flare Fist.

Romeo shot his attack to Gajeels chest making him lurch forwards and shoot spittle out of his mouth and launch him crashing towards the ground. Everybody watching him was shocked with their mouths wide open. W-what the hell kid" Gajeel said standing up and looked at him in shock. "Surprised" Romeo said grinning. Gray and Natsu and stopped their fight and looked at them while Gray was pointing at Romeo. " hey flamebrain did you teach him dragon slayer magic"?

" yeah I did what about it huh" Natsu responded while laughing abit at their shocked faces" " I've even mixed my other magic into this making a new magic I guess?" Romeo said while scratching his head smiling sheepishly.

"THATS MY SON MAKING ME PROUD" yelled Maco with tears in his eyes while wacaba had his arm slung around him grinning. "Amazing" some of the people breathed.

"Anyway let's continue shall we" Romeo said getting into his fighting position. " just so you know I won't hold back anymore kid" Gajeel said while readying himself. " heh alright"

Natsu came up to his side and stood next to him saying "hey Romeo wanna try a team attack"?

Hell yeah" Natsu grinned while looking at Romeo. " follow my lead alright". With that Natsu breathed deeply while readying his spell and Romeo followed suit.

FIRE DRAGON

PURPLE FLAME DRAGON...

" Aw Crap get ready Metal head" said Gray while preparing a spell. " I know"

ICE MAKE

IRON DRAGON...

Everybody within the stands got ready for what seemed like a final attack.

"Roar!!!!" Natsu and Romeo yelled shooting a huge torrent of bright orange and yellow mixed with purple fire shooting towards Gray and Gajeel.

"SHOOTING GEYSER" Gray yelled launching chunks and shards to charge forward .

"ROAR" Gajeel Shouted shooting a vortex of iron shards. Both attacks collided and struggled to overpower each other. Natsu decided to add a bit more pressure and the flames got bigger and hotter melting grays ice and Gajeels metal quickly overwhelming it and head towards the two of them causing an explosion and dust to fly everywhere causing everyone to cover their eyes . When the dust settled everyone slowly turned to looked at the arena and were shocked at what they saw. Gray and Gajeel were in a crater lying on the ground knocked out.

"G-Gray and Gajeel are both unconscious" breathed Max. "NATSU AND ROMEO WIN"

Finished sorry if it's a bit short


	7. Authors note

So I've read the comments so far and honestly thank you for your honest opinion. This is my first fanfic that I ever written. Reading your comments help a lot so once again thanks. So that also gives me ideas for the future

Still not sure if I should add Juvia still deciding on that one


	8. Final rounds

Yo everybody sorry for keeping this story on hold , I have no excuses and I'm gonna be honest here... I got lazy I mean there were moments where I felt like writing but after a few seconds I'm lazy again so yeah I'm sorry

Anyway on with the story

There was nothing but silence in the air after max had announced that Natsu and Romeo had won. People were still trying to process what had happened , Romeo learning dragon slayer magic, Natsu looking like he hadn't broken much of a sweat.

Then it was broken when they heard a shout, "THATS MY SON, WAY TO GO, HE WOOPHED THEIR ASS" Macao cheered while waving his arms and hopping from one foot to the other. "You know Natsu also fought right"Wakaba said while looking at his long time friend and rival. "DOESN'T MATTER, HE COULD STILL KICK THEIR ASS". Meanwhile People had stopped keeping quiet and began to talk to one another before they slowly clapped and soon they were cheering while most began to dread at the thought of losing the bet and losing their money.

"That was incredible" Mira breathed while feeling pity for her brother who currently now was looking a terrible color of white and muttering " a man does not back away, a man does not back away"

Gray and Gajeel had soon woken up but at the benches. They groaned as they struggled to sit up. "What -where are we" Gray said while clutching his chest. "Hey don't move so much now" Lucy said while aiding her boyfriend. "How'd the fight end, all I remember is fire then white then black"

"Oh well Natsu-San and Romeo-Kun won after you guys were having a power struggle" Wendy replied as she soon started to heal them.

"WHAT I lost to FLAMEBRAIN" Gray shouted in outrage. He slammed his fist to the ground while setting his eyes to Natsu who was currently waiting for the next match in the field. What pissed him off the most was that he didn't seem that worn out from their match same for Romeo. "Calm down jeez it was just a match" Evergreen stated while fanning her self.

Meanwhile Cana sat next to the betting pool wondering about some ideas before she suddenly stood up and quickly went to the Master. "Hey Master what about if we switch the fight to one vs one ?

"Hmm But why would you want us to change it?" "Think about it we could earn more money by people who would bet who could beat who and keep this fights life longer"

Makarov sat there thinking while his eyes slowly turned into money signs

"Alright then"

with Natsu and Romeo*

"Come on what's with the hold u, I don't have all day" Natsu grumbled while tapping his foot impatiently. "Hey Natsu while were waiting can I ask, what are you gonna do after the these fights are over I mean you gonna go and leave shortly like I said we could do or are you staying" Romeo said looking up at Natsu. Natsu stood there thinking, he honestly didn't know. "I mean people seem like they miss me and they want to say sorry but -NOO I can't just forgive them easily like it was nothing. They said they were tired of me who's to say that they'll do the same thing again." But there are people who didn't want me to leave and Levy...". Romeo could see the internal struggle with the expressions Natsu was making. To him part of him wanted to go back to fairytail and join again , but he wanted to stay by Natsu's side. Training with Natsu, going on travels with him all the fun they had had was the best thing he had experienced and When Demi joined them it got even better and he didn't want to leave that behind. Deciding to dwell on it later he looked back at Natsu who had seemed to find his answer. Looking at Romeo he responded "I miss some of our friends and I want to spend time with them again but if I join again who's to say they'll kick me out again and I just can't forgive them easily; perhaps I'll join another guild for now and see what happens"

Max had comeback after receiving masters announcements and looked at the crowds raising his microphone "everybody there's been a change of plans, it seems this event will go on from two bs two to one vs one if you want to change your bets nows you chance or you'll lose your money" groups suddenly stood up and quickly went to change their bets.

"Oh so we're changing now eh, this could be your moment to shine Romeo" said grinning while leaning into his ear and whispering "plus you could impress the Demi as well" he said slyly and took enjoyment in seeing his face heat up slightly. "I-it's not like that" Romeo said waving his arms frantically. "Oh I thought for sure you liked her" he said trying to look innocent putting in a fake thinking pose with him holding his elbow while holding g his finger to his chin. " or perhaps it's Wendy" Natsu couldn't help but laugh as Romeo face took on the color of a somehow possibly glowing pink face with steam coming off his face as well.

"Hey guys so the way we are gonna Decide the matches is we draw sticks" Max said holding four sticks in his hands. " there's one and two of if two people pick out the same number that's the match that has been picked if both of you pick out the same number you draw again" . "Ok I'll go first Romeo said excitedly and chose it as it read 1. "Alright since a Laxus and Elfman had already picked Laxus had picked 2 and Elfman 1 so you'll be fighting Him good luck" as Max turned around and left . he stopped and looked down. "Um Natsu... I know its probably too late to apologize but... im sorry the way I acted before, I should've realized my mistake and stood up for you so yeah, ...I'm sorry"

Natsu just stood there with a face of no emotion or even bothering to look as Max left but a twitch curved upwards at the corner of his lips. As Elfman came to the fields he looked his best to not seemed intimidated. "Welp that's my cue to leave, and give em one hell of a show" Natsu said as he walked off towards where Demi was seated. As he passed Elfman he gave him a toothy smile " hey, good luck Elfman" . Caught by surprise he looked at him for a sec before grinning back and replying "Thanks Natsu"

"You seem pretty down in the dumps" Natsu said as he took a seat next to Demi. "Mind telling me what up with that?" She crossed her arms and looked away " Nothings wrong". Natsu sweat dropped as he looked at her with a bored look but decided not to press further "Alright if you say so"

back with romeo*

"Hey Elfman, been a while eh" Romeo couldn't help but smile at him. Due to being one of the few people who had against kicking Natsu out.

"Hey long time no see" Elfman replied grinning "it's time to show them a real MANS battle!!"

Romeo couldn't help but chuckle " you haven't changed at all well besides getting buff as I can clearly see" Romeo got into his fighting stance and his calm happy face morphed into a serious glare. "Alright let's go". Elfman responded by yelling BEAST TAKE OVER: BEAST KING!!!

"Alright time for a Real Man Fight!!" Roared Elfman.

Romeo immediately dashed toward Elfman aiming a punch to his kidney. As Romeo neared to him, Elfman quickly crossed his arms intending to block his attack. Romeo pushed off the ground and turned in midair going upside down as he drew his leg back. Purple Flare Dragon Talon

Swinging his purple flamed enhanced kick downward on Elfman who successfully blocked it, or so he thought as he was soon blasted back by the force of the blow "Graah" he shot spittle of his mouth as he was almost blown into his back but stayed standing. "Grrr crap the kids not holding back" he muttered. He lowered his arms to realize that was was a mistake to see Romeo now in front of him with his left arm cocked back Purple Flare Dragon: Iron Fist Romeo yelled as he drove his fist into Elfman a gut.

Elfman was sent flying back and crashing to the ground as light engulfed him, now with white spiky hair reaching into his back like a mane with brown fur coating his body with white and black spots. He quickly stood up and ran at Romeo with incredible speed and managed to strike him in the chin pushing him back. Romeo skidded back and regained composure as he now went to defensive blocking and dodging Elfman's furious punches. "You're pretty fast" commented Romeo as he ducked under his fist. "You're not pretty bad either Romeo but I know you're holding back, come at me with everything you got!" Elfman growled as he grabbed hold of Romeo and threw him. Romeo quickly spun around and landed on his feet crouching trying to gain traction. "Fine then Purple Flare Dragon : Sword Horn!! Immediately flying back at him while coated in flames and flying at a high speed. Beast Take Over: Lizard Man as Elfman now to took the form of a reptile with a white mane. "Hhhhaaaaaaa" yelled Romeo crashing into Elfman who gritted his teeth trying to hold his ground against him. "Not yet" Elfman thought but quickly losing as the attack ceased, Romeo was already on the the next one Dragon Slayer Secret Art: Fire Dragon Fist he roared as he threw a volley of rapid flaming punches "Ggrraaaggh!"

Romeo growled as he continued the onslaught. Elfman was holding his best before he couldn't hold it any longer and was being pummeled all over his body. Romeo drove the last one into his cheek as he blew him away a couple of feet. Elfman lost his form as he crashed into the ground beaten. Once again the crowd was stunned at the display before cheering as Max announced the winner. Romeo walked up to Elfman and helped him stand up and take him to the stands to get patched up by Wendy. "You fought really well Elfman, really got my blood pumping" Romeo complimented as he sat him down. "You were incredible Romeo you really grew up to be a true man" Elfman grinned but winced as it hurt to smile" Romeo gave a thumbs up before leaving.

With Natsu*

"Pretty good match out there Romeo" Natsu said as Romeo sat next to them and smiled sheepishly at them. "Thanks Elfman grew strong over the years it was pretty tough"

"Yeah but don't forget you also grew stronger" Demi replied smiling at him not noticing his cheeks turn red at the compliment. "Hehe thanks"

Natsu seeing this grinned devilishly and stood up now walking to the field for his fight "I'll leave you two love birds alone" he said waving his hand not bothering to look back but knew that they had both turned red at the comment "I-It's NOT LIKE THAT" they both yelled in unison.

Natsu arrived to see Laxus waiting for him. They looked at each other intently but remained quiet. It wasn't until Laxus broke it saying "been awhile Natsu" Natsu simply breathed out and with a small smirk "yeah it has"

"I was honestly surprised when I heard that gramps kicked you out when I came back, guilds been quite different since you were gone" Natsu raised an eyebrow "really how"

"Well for one thing Ice shit over there is dating the blondie" Natsu was honestly a bit surprised at this, he figured that Gray and Juvia would've hooked up by then but it seems he was wrong. "Wait then that means Juvia took it pretty hard considering that she was in love with him, poor Juvia" he thought sadly. He was shaken out of his thoughts when he felt Laxus powers starting to grow as lighting states to emight from his body "you better not hold Back Natsu or you'll regret it" Laxus said throwing his coat to the side leaving him with a purple dress shirt with his sleeves rolled up to his forearms. Natsu simply gave a small grin before flames bursted from his body while giving off incredible magic energy. "Fine but don't blame me when you end up on the ground"

Everybody was starting to sweat due the the incredible heat that Natsu was giving off.

Natsu and Laxus looked at each other with a serious look in their eye but grinning like crazy. Time slowed down as both fighters got ready and tensed. A small leaf was seen slowly falling to the ground side to side before landing on the ground gently. Natsu and Laxus bursted forth with their respective elements covering their body . Natsu reared his fist back while Laxus did the same and drove their fist forward creating an explosion

And that's all for this chapter

I'll see if I can finish the next


	9. Asking for forgiveness

**Yo guys what up it's ya boy, anyway I wanna apologize for not updating this story for so long, there's been a few things holding me back like school and all that, also laziness. But actually I've been thinking and reviewing this story and I felt like I messed it up but please comment and give your opinion if you want me to continue or rewrite it**

A Large Explosion soon engulfed the arena forcing the spectators to shield themselves. As the explosion died down they saw that Natsu and Laxus were struggling against each other by pushing one of them back with their fist. Lighting and Fire were seen fighting for supremacy and both mages were not letting up. Suddenly Natsu reeled back making Laxus lose his balance and stumble forward, taking advantage of this he slammed his knee right into Laxus chest, using his flames as a boost he sent Laxus flying back.

Laxus immediately twisted in mid air and landed on the ground and immediately launched himself back at Natsu.

 ** _Lighting Dragon Iron Fist_** , Fist coated with Lighting, he swung it at Natsu who had already was readying his own spell

 ** _Fire Dragon Iron Fist_**.

Both elements clashed once again as both mages were struggling for dominance.

"Not bad Natsu, seems like your not trying at all" Laxus said while gritting his teeth.

"Your not bad yourself, you're giving me quit a workout" he replied while staring directly into his eyes. Both jumped back and took in their breaths.

"Hey Natsu why don't we take things up a notch aye" Laxus grinned as lighting suddenly surrounded him and half of the arena as well as making people hair stick up from the amount of electricity he was emitting.

"Couldn't agree with you more" Natsu sent his own grin while fire soon coated him covering him from head to toe while covering his half of the arena.

Meanwhile*

"Incredible" Levy awed as The dragon Slayers fought. "Such Magical Power" Juvia said astonished as well. Both blue haired girls were in amazed at the display but they weren't the only ones. Gray and Gajeel could only stare in shock at the amount of magic rolling off of Natsu as he battled Laxus.

"Their evenly matched" Lucy said while fanning and trying to get her hair from standing up.

"No their not" Erza said while staring intently at the match. "Laxus magic power is greater than Natsus"

"No actually" said a voice from Erza's right spoke up. Turing to see who made the comment she saw it was the young brown haired girl, Demi was it?

"Oh and how can you tell? Erza asked curiously.

"Natsus holding back" Demi replied not even bothered by the Heat. Most of the people that were eavesdropping on the conversation looked at her as if she had told them she jumped on a volcano and swam in it.

"That's bullshit, there's no way in hell Natsu has gotten that Strong" Gray yelled out not wanting his ex rival to be stronger then him.

"It's true he showed me half of his power when I asked him to show me so I could see how far my fire resistance was since I'm a fire mage myself.

Recalling the memory as she said it.

Flashback*

"Hey Natsu I have a favor to ask of you" Demi said when she had found the said DragonSlayer resting against a tree under the shade.

Yeah what's up" Natsu said while sitting up straight to see what she needed.

"I want you to make your fire go as hot as they can" she replied while looking at him.

"Why though" Natsu couldn't help but be curious to why she would ask him that.

" I want to test how much heat I can handle currently since I want to improve for my magic" she said while clapping her hands together "please Natsu could you do me this one time please"

"I don't know, I mean my fire can get really hot" Natsu said while lifting his hand and summoning fire from it.

"Exactly That why I'm asking you" She replied. "And if I can't handle it anymore I'll tell you to stop"

"Eh alright why not" he said standing up. "Thanks a bunch Natsu just go when your ready" Demi said as she stood a few inches away from her.

Fire immediately coated his body as he focused his fire to get hotter. So far Demi was handling it well and not even sweating. But there was an increase as his fire seemed to get wilder and take on a blood red color as the heat increased. She felt it and started to sweat and make her clothes feel a bit hot on her but she decided to push through and look at Natsu as he flared his magic more. He was standing in a midway crouch position as he looked at the ground glaring and summoning more fire. His fire increased and expanded upwards while lashing out every so often. Not wanting to give out just yet but she felt her skin turn red and starting to singe.

"Come on Natsu, make your fire hotter I can still go on"

"Haaaaaaaaaaaaa" Natsu yelled while his fire suddenly exploded forcing her to take a few steps back while blocking her face with her now arms as Natsus fire was now a giant pillar of heat and increasing. Demi no longer being able to withstand the immense heat anymore called out "Natsu that's enou". Not finishing at she startled at the center of the fire was a black figure with glowing red eyes staring at her as fire swirled around it as if it danced around him. Falling to her knees she felt herself passing out. "So much heat, can't ...handle it.. too .. hot" she felt like she would rather die then continue to suffer here. Suddenly the heat vanished along with the flames.

"Huh?" Looking back up she saw Natsu standing there with a apologetic smile on his face. "Sorry bout that, guess I went a bit overboard"

Demi just stared at him in awe, and slight fear, but gave a last laugh before passing out.

Flash Back Ends*

" I remember waking up with a bandages covering most of my arms and legs along with my neck since I received some burn marks" she said holding her arm where there was a light mark there.

"So this heat his emitting now is nothing compared to half his power"

Everybody could only stare at Natsu as he fought the Laxus who seemed to think he had the upper hand. Oh how wrong he was.

"Natsu how strong have you really become" Most of everybody thought to themselves wondering if it had to do with his banishment or if he was always this strong.

Meanwhile*

Laxus gritted his teeth as he was sent back and barely stopping himself. "Damn I thought I had the upper hand but he just keeps getting faster and his attacks start having more force in them" he thought as he managed to dodge one of Natsu's flames that was aimed for him.

 ** _Lighting Dragon: Thunder Flash_**

Laxus shouted bringing both his palms together in front of him and shot multiple bolts of high speed lighting at Natsu.

Natsu dodged sideways and kept dodging to his left with bolts of lighting striking where he last stood. Rolling forward under Laxus attack he propelled himself forward at Laxus while covering his body in flames. Laxus sewing he had no time to dodge crossed his arms and hope to block his attack.

 ** _Fire Dragon:Sword Horn_**

Crashing himself at Laxus with great force causing Laxus to be blown back and crash into the stands.

People waited with anticipation to see if Laxus would be getting back into the fight. But as the dust settled down they saw he struggling to get back up while trying to not wince in pain. Laxus gave a grin and shook his head. "I'm out"

People erupted at his words claiming that Natsu had managed to beat Laxus again and with out help this time. "Laxus has claimed this round his loss so Natsu is the winner"!!!! Max announced. People were handing each other money for the bets that were placed. Some people grumbling that they had lost a few thousand.

Natsu simply walked to Romeo and Demi and sat next to them. Natsu said thanks as Romeo handed him a bottle of water. Drinking all of it he saw people heading towards him.

"Natsu That was incredible" Levy smiled at Natsu as she sat next to him.

"Heh thanks" he replied with a small blush. Just looking at her face with such a bright smile made him feel all warm inside, not his usual warmth but a different type of warmth that he couldn't explain.

"Juvia agrees with Levy-San, Juvia did not expect Natsu-San to be this powerful". She stated as she made herself known.

Natsu just looked at her and gave a nod. He wasn't sure what to feel about her, since he didn't know if she had also helped in wanting him gone or not. But he felt a bit of remorse for since he saw she didn't look as bright as he last saw her.

Looking past her, he saw Erza, Gray and Wendy with Carla and ...Happy heading towards him.

"Great" he mutters as he stood up to meet them.

"Hey Natsu, you gonna be alright" Romeo asked as he got next to Natsu ready to defend him from his once trusted friends.

Before Natsu could respond Gray got in front of Natsu rather harshly.

"What the hell was that ash brain, how the hell did you get this strong, you must of cheated or bribed Laxus"

"Get off of him" Romeo said pushing Gray back. Natsu pulled Romeo back and answered back. "First off, Ive gotten this strong from training unlike you who probably wasted his time being a complete moron, Second you should get your eyes checked before accusing someone of cheating and thirdly" Natsu grabbed Gray by the shirt and growled with small flames coming out of his mouth "Laxus would never stick as to go as low as being bribed into losing"

"Natsu That is enough" Erza says pushing Natsu back and pulling Gray.

"Don't tell me what to do" he growled as he glared at Erza. Wendy not wanting a fight to break out quickly got in front of them

"Hey Natsu-San, That was fight was really cool" she exclaimed waving her arms out in a cute manner. Calming somewhat he grinned at her and ruffled her hair.

"I am pretty cool aren't I" he chuckled before looking at happy causing him to lose his smile and adopt a rather emotionless face.

"U-um Natsu" Happy said nervously not liking The face Natsu was making at him. His body trembled with Guilt and fear running though every part of his body. His eyes watering and extreme shaking he flew directly into Natsu's chest crying

"WAHHH NASHU I'm so SoWWY" happy cried as he kept holding tight.

Everyone stared at the scene with fear of what Natsu's response would be.

"For what" Natsu calmly stated

"IM SOWWY For not sticking up for Yooouu, for BEing se-s-selfish,for choosing f-fish over my BEST FRIEND" Happy said tears streaming down his face and clutching closely to Natsu "I thought -sniff-I thought the G-Guild wa-was only j-j-j-joking"

He felt himself being pulled off Natsu by the neck and saw that Natsu was holding him. Sniffing and trembling he closed his eyes not wanting to look at him in the eyes. Natsu without saying anything put Happy down and left. Happy started crying again saying Natsu was never going to forgive him. Wendy picked him up and hugged him trying to calm him down.

Natsu walked into the bathroom that was closest and shutting the door. After checking that nobody was there, he lost his emotionless face and tears streamed down his face as he clutched his chest as he saw Happy's trembling body crying out for his forgiveness.

He stayed there for a couple of minutes silently crying.

 **And done jeez I've totally left This story in the back of my head anyway please leave a review if you want me to continue this story or rewrite it**

 **Please it would be a big help**


End file.
